Goku, a new hero
by Landus
Summary: Chap 14 is up! Goku and Garrett go at it in a battle that dazzles those who are watching. Though the fight is good, the mystery behind who trained Garrett is revealed. Read and Review plz!
1. A ghost finds a boy

Tell me what you all think...I will only continue the story if people tell me too. I don't want to spend time on a story if no one is reading it or interesting in it at all...but if you really like my story I will keep writing it until I am dead. So please review my story and let me know. Thanx

"I got to keep running or _he _will catch me." A boy, small about 5 years old is running through the woods of a forest he has never seen before. Scared he continued on just running. Soon he began to cry. The creature fooling him was getting closer. A shadow loomed over him. Closer and closer it came to him. Fear filled the boy's heart.

He was beginning to fill a strange filling in his heart and body. Something was happening to the boy. He was changing. His entire body started to become energized and he was now running faster then before. As he continued his speed kept increasing. His crying stopped and his mind was no longer in fear. He now felt curiosity of what was happening to himself. The boy now was looking down at his body and hands', trying to understand what was going on. As he peered down to look at them, he didn't notice a rock wall coming at him. He ran straight into it knocking himself almost unconscious.

The creature that followed came up to the boy just standing over him. The creature was human like but was dress in a dark purple cloak that covered his entire body. He was tall and an overpowering presence surrounded him.

The boy stood back up shaking his head and trying to remember what was going on when he saw the creature in front of him. There was now no way to go. Now scared again the boy attempted to punch the huge being but was stopped by a quick green hand. Its other hand came around and smacked the boy down to the ground.

"Get up and try again," the creature spoke. Again the boy tried to hit the tall humanoid but failed. "Again!" screamed the voice. And again the boy tried but failed. "You will never leave alive unless you can defeat me. So try harder!" the tall creature knocked the boy back down. But the boy was back up, anger filled his eyes now and he tried again and this time he was a little faster about it, but it was still not enough. "You can do better then this! Try harder!" The boy now screamed at the top of his lungs and attacked once again. But not matter what; his efforts were not good enough. Out of energy, the boy knelt to the ground and began to cry again.

The tall creature picked up the boy and said, "Pathetic..." after which he drop-kicked the boy against the wall. This knocked him out cold.

"A little harsh don't you think?" a voice spoke to the tall humanoid, as ghost like being appeared next to the other being.

"This is how I taught your son. And you were not treated any better when you were being raised."

"Yeah but we need to make sure he has the right mind set for when it comes."

"I know...I don't have much time left myself, so he needs to learn fast. No one else is left."

"I know. You better take him to those people I picked out for him to live with." After this was said, the tall man picked the boy up, rapped him in his cloak and flue away up into the sky. He took the boy to a village not far from this forest.

A house sat nestled just outside of town next to a mountain. A farmer and his wife lived there. They had no children. The tall man took the boy there and laid him on the front porch. He then knocked on the door and left. When the woman opened the door she gasped and bent down close to examine the boy. She yelled back for her husband, "Gene come quick, there is a hurt boy on our porch!"


	2. A trail of mystery and discovery

Alright...since you asked I will continue this story...I will try and up date once a week if you are still interested.

"Hey Goku wait up!" a boy with blonde hair, tall, and dressed like he has money, runs to catch up with Goku. Goku standing about 6'2", black spiked up hair and dark brown eyes, was just walking down the sidewalk heading home from school. He is wearing a blue skater shirt and white cargo pants with a backpack over his right shoulder.

"Hey Vash." Goku replies. "What are you doing today."

"Oh I thought I would see how my old pal was doing. I haven't seen or talked to you in like two months. What's your deal man?" Vash was now walking with Goku and he got a sudden smile on his face. "Wait, I know, you got yourself a girlfriend."

"No, I have just been busy with some of my training lately. I really want to do well this year in the martial arts tournament."

"Come on man, you still trying to get into that. You know what they said to you later year don't you. They said you were too weak. That you get scared easily."

"I have too. It's just something I have to try at. I don't know. Ever since I was five..."

"You're still not thinking of that green handed cloaked guy are you? It was a long time ago. Move on man. Come with me tonight instead to have some fun with a couple of girls I know, what do you say?"

"No I really need to focus on the tournament, its really important to me for some reason."

"Well you can at least me thankful you won't see people like those yellow haired fighters back again. Remember in history class when they taught us about the martial arts tournaments back when that Cell creature and that pink guy what's his name...oh yeah something, Buu I think I was. Anyway if you're going to go at least spend one night with me out on the town."

"I would like to but my mom would kill me if I didn't come home on time."

"Dude your seventeen years old, I think with it being your senior year and all you can be bad just a little?"

"Not with my mom, she would kill me if I didn't come home on time."

"Well you know what man, suit yourself. But remember I tried. And when you come to me years down the road and say, 'Why didn't I listen to my good friend Vash when he told me to have more fun', cause your life is boring, I can at least tell you I tried."

"Ok man, whatever. Hey don't forget about our science project, we have to try and get it done tomorrow or Mr. Butler is going to be very mad with us. We have already asked for two extensions, he won't give us another one."

"I know man, talk to you later ok Goku?" Vash begins to walk away toward the parking lot.

"Yeah...tomorrow!"

Goku continued on home walking the same path that he does everyday. Through town heading north right by the local grocery store to a road called Lost Forest Rd. This road leads Goku home everyday, but since he became the age of 12 he has started to take a different way home; a trail that goes up the face of a mountain that makes two roads separate into a Y, in which Goku takes everyday. It goes up the face of a cliff, over a river at the top, and down a steep slope on the other side. After which leads him into the forest on a trail he runs down daily for his exercise. This trail has bumps and gullies, rocks and dead wood logs, and some nasty creatures that from time to time like to strike out at Goku.

Well as the boy was on his routine run through the woods, he hears a scream off in the distance. This stops him in his tracks. He listens intensely for the scream again. Again it comes from the north, going right away from his trail. Goku rushes off through the woods to find what is going on. When he finally reaches the place from which the scream came from, he starts to see flashes of light. He slows down as he approaches. When he comes around a huge boulder he finds an old green Namik standing, facing another Namik. For a second Goku is baffled to see that the two Namiks look identical. One of the two noticed Goku where he stood. He turned and looked at Goku. The two Namiks looked beat up and bloody, like they had been fighting.

Suddenly the Namik farthest away begins to glow. Then he turned into a ball of light that was absorbed by the other Namik. After which the Namik that was left begins to talk.

"That was called self split technique. I use it to train myself with."

"Who are you?" the boy askes.

"I am the one in the cloak. The one who found you lost in these woods so many years ago. Now can you fight, or did you learn nothing of that night?"

"I have strived to learn. I have gone to many teachers to learn how to fight in different techniques and ways. I have even entered the martial arts tournament."

"Yes I know and you lost. If you knew what knew, you would never lose."

"What do you know?"

"This..." and with that the Namik disappeared out of Goku's sight only to reappear right in front of him. The Namik quickly swings and knocks Goku to the ground. "You haven't learned much I see. Show me what you got!"

The boy moved to attack but missed completely. "You are going to have to try harder then that boy if you want to win this fight," the Namik said from a distance. "Come and find me if you can!" the Namik reappeared right in front of the boy, then about 50 years off. After which he started to run. Goku began his chase after the old Namik. No matter how fast Goku ran he just couldn't catch up. When it did seem like he was getting closer, the Namik just sped up faster.

Finally they reached a valley. The Namik had stopped in the middle and began taunting the boy. "You'll never become a great warrior if you keep this up. You are going to have to try harder. Maybe this will get your feet going..." the Namik raised his hand and outstretched his arm toward the boy. Then a ball of light started to form in his hand. With great quickness the ball left the Namik's hand and went straight for Goku. The boy was lucky and barely dodged it.

"You have potential after all I see. Good, you're going to need it. Hhaaaa!!!!!" another ball of energy went flying by Goku's head as he dodged that one as well. He dodged five of these attacks until he was finally hit. The attack damaged the cloths on his chest where the blast hit him. His chest was burned a little and his body had the wind knocked out of him. He lay on the ground in pain holding his chest where he got hit.

The Namik approached and lifted the boy up onto his feet. "That was good for someone who doesn't know how to use his power very well. For some reason you can see when an energy attack is coming but you can't see any other attack. This is definitely interesting." The boy, out of breath, just looks at the Namik like he was crazy. "Boy, I am the Namik called Piccolo. I am a warrior from a long time ago. You want to fight in the martial arts tournament don't you?" the boy nodes quickly. "Well you are going to need my help if you are going to win. Your training with your other masters was only to teach you your technique, which is good. But now I will teach you about the power you have locked inside of you. It's a power so great that wondrous and dangerous things can happen. Hopefully you have the right kind of heart to use it wisely." The Namik turns away from the boy and begins to walk away. Instantly a white cape and hat appeared and clothed the Namik Piccolo as he walked away. As if it just came out of thin air.

"Tomorrow boy, we will start your true training. Meet me here in this field again same time tomorrow," then the Namik just disappeared.


	3. A night of terrior

Thanx for your Reviews. Keep them coming and I will keep my story up. If I don't get reviews then I won't want to keep writing. Why write something people are not going to read. So just let me know what you think about the story. Could help make it better as I go on. Thanx again for your support. ï

Dark was his dreams that night as he tried desperately to fall asleep; the images of fights between man and some beats. The mysterious one who calls himself Piccolo haunts him, taunting him with his games of trickery and mind scrabbles. The most interesting part of the dream that soothed but also worried him was an image of a man. It was a man on a green planet, much like the new Namik. But this planet was different. It was sore with wiry from torment and mayhem. Two great powers had fought here on this turf. But this man before him in his dreams, a man bloodied and emotionally tore in two directions. His hair a bright shining yellow crimson that wavered up toward the skies because of the energy that surrounded him made it so. His shirt no more, his pants barely together, and no hope rested in his eyes because of a great terror he has been witnessed too. No man of any statue should be where he was at. But at the same time, no better man seemed to fit the shoes. It was as if he belonged there, like he was destined to stand on a dieing planet for some great cause. Then the time finally came after so much destruction, so much pain caused, she could no longer hold herself together. When the planet exploded, so did the anger of the man left there to die.

Coming awake, sitting up in his bed, Goku was in a cold sweat. His muscles were bursting with bulge, veins appeared everywhere along his arms. "What was that all about," he pondered as he tossed his legs over the side of the bed. "It was so real as if I was the man on that planet," he reached for a glass of water he had set next to his bed on a night stand. Moments passed as he just sat there thinking of the dream so clear in his mind. It was as if the dream wanted to tell him something. Then Goku noticed something of his body. It was bigger then before. The muscles on his arms and chest were bigger. Then he noticed a burning sensation deep down inside himself. It was like an ember reading itself to light a dry forest on fire. The feeling was so intense that it started to scare the boy greatly. What was happening to himself? The burn on his chest was gone. His body felt better then ever before. Stronger, faster, more durable but at the same time, it felt like he was changing. "But for what, or into what?" he asked himself.

Smoke began to fill his room while he was thinking. Finally he noticed it and realized the house was on fire. Goku rushed down stairs to find out where the smoke was coming from. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he found the whole living room ablaze. He then rushed to find his parents still asleep in their room and he woke them to let them know of the fire. Quickly they all rushed outside with the phone and called for a fire truck. Astonished, the family of three stood and watched their only home go up in flames in just a matter of seconds.

A noise came from inside the home. It was a wining noise. Goku heard it and realized he left his German Shepard up stairs in his bedroom. He began to move toward the house when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Goku's dad looked at him and shook his head saying, "It's too late. If you go in there you will be burned alive. I am sorry son."

"No!" Goku falls to the ground and begins to cry in frustration and confusion. Goku's mom also comes up to him to put a hand on his shoulder to show her sympathy for his now lost dog. Goku looks up at the house with tears just flowing out of his eyes only to witness his dog stumble onto the porch engulfed in flames. It falls over with one last little wine, and then dies.

Goku punches the ground and cracks it. His muscles begin to grow and vein bulge out, as his anger and frustration grows. Shortly after seeing this sight the fire trucks pull up and start to put out the fire. An ambulance arrives and checks on the small family asking if anyone is hurt. Goku's mom is crying from the loss of her beautiful home and treasures. Not to mention the dog they all loved just died as well. His father is trying to comfort his mom as he too sheds some tears. Goku was taken over to the ambulance to be checked out for he seemed in some sort of mental trance. His face was that of an angry person. Quietness became him. Still his body was bigger then normal. The doctors notice this phenomenon, and they begin to speculate what might be wrong with the boy.

When the fire was finally put out, the fire trucks reported that the fire was started by a bottle of gasoline. The bottle was made with a cloth as a fuse, which burned until it reached the alcohol. It exploded everywhere and caught everything on fire. The conclusion was that someone had vandalized their property. A fireman and a police officer were discussing this only a few feet away from Goku. Goku was listening intently to what they believed to be the start of the fire. Vengeance filled his heart when he heard the news. He could only think of what he was going to do to whoever it was who did this. He got lost in his thoughts and didn't realize that his mother had collapsed and passed out. The fire that burned deep inside him just started to burn even more. His stood up and began to walk toward the woods. He only got a few feet when his father came up to him and told him what just happened to his mom. He shook his head, cleared his mind and thought of his mom. He ran over to see what was wrong and the medics said she passed out from all the drama and stress. They were going to take her to the hospital to recover. Goku's father asked him if the boy wanted to come as well but Goku denied the offer, which was unusual for him to do.

"What do you mean you don't want to go?"

"I have to figure out what is going on. I must find out who did this. I will come when I figure something out, I promise."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to go visit someone I met just yesterday. He might be able to help me out."

"Well...ok. But you be careful, ok?"

"I will be dad, I promise," after that Goku took off in a dead sprint toward the forest. He ran and ran as fast as he could to the field to where he met the Namik. He arrived and began to yell out for the Namik to appear, or show himself. Nothing happened. The Namik didn't come. Frustrated the boy felt a need to use his abilities. He started to practice right there in that field. The anger of the night came over him as he worked out. When it felt like he couldn't do another push up, he kept going. He did five more when he knew he should stop. He just felt like he wanted to find the ones who did this and be ready for them. Now Goku was not very big. He only weighs about 170lbs, and is about 6'2". He was not very built, but he was already starting to notice changes in his body. He worked and worked until he exposited himself. He even attacked trees to get more frustration out. He beat on up so bad that the bard came off of it. He did so much that he just about passed out when he saw the Namik before him.

With barely any breath to talk, Goku asked, "Do you know who set my house on fire?"

"Yes," replied Piccolo.

"Who, I want to know who."

"I did."

"What?"

"You heard me boy, I did."

"Why? My dog was in there. He was burned alive. All my stuff was destroyed. My life, gone."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I...I...I don't know."

"Think about it. I just killed your dog, put your mom in the hospital from shock, and destroyed everything you own, and you will do nothing about it?"

Anger just filled the boy's eyes at what the Namik said. He responded at the top of his lungs, "I am going to kill you for this!"

"Bring it," Piccolo took a ready stance. The boy attacked with great speed and force. This time he was much faster then before. But the Namik still caught every attack swung his way. "Good you are growing in strength. Show me your anger! Show me what you can do."

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Goku yelled so loud and just went full speed using every attack that he knew to attack the Namik, but still no luck.

"Come on, you are stronger then this. Think of your dog, how you saw it die in front of your eyes, aflame and lying on the porch...dead."

"Shut up!" this time the boy launched a blast of energy from his hand and hit the Namik hard, but it only made him move a couple of feet back.

"Good, you're learning. But I think you are out of energy now." Piccolo was right, the boy collapsed shortly after the attack.

A ghost-like figure of a man appeared next to the Namik and began to speak, "He did a power attack, incredible. I thought that might have taken him time to master. He is getting powerful fast."

The Namik replies, "Yes all he needed is a push."

"You didn't really set his house on fire, did you?"

"No, I didn't, but a friend of his did. Garret, the one who won the martial arts tournament four years ago, he wants Goku to stay out of the tournament this year.

"This will make things very difficult. Well let him rest and then start the training again in the morning. Make him work for it. Make him want to win the tournament so bad that it's the only thing on his mind. He needs to learn as fast at he can. The universe tournament is coming up again soon and with none of us in it, it will leave earth open to attack."

"I just hope I will last long enough to teach him what I can. My time is slipping away quickly. I don't have much time left Goku..."

"I know, just pray he learns quickly."


	4. Training begins

Alright...to continue...hope you are enjoying this as much as I am to writing it!!!

It was late afternoon when the boy woke up under a tree, shadowed from the beauty of the day. The sun was out and the animals of the forest were out playing and gathering food. He sat up against the tree wandering how he got out here. Alone he sat and just stared into space as he realized what had happened the night before. Questions puzzled his mind as he just sat there alone.

"Hungry?" a voice asked from behind him. Goku then noticed the smell of food being cooked. He turned and looked behind the tree to find the Namik cooking over a camp fire he must have built. Realizing he was hungry, the boy moved on over to sit on a stump. The Namik was brewing a pot of beef stew. He handed Goku a huge bowl and said, "Eat up."

Goku took the bowl and found a spoon on near him. He began to eat. Quietly they both sat while Goku ate and the Namik just drank water. When the boy finally finished his food, he sat the bowl down and thanked the Namik for the food. He replied, "You will need the energy for what I am going to have you do today. That energy blast you launched at me last night, you want to learn how to do that on command?"

Goku's head perked up and question, "What do you mean? I can do that at will if I want to?"

"You can if you practice hard enough. Only then will you be able to begin the mastering of your inner powers."

"Inner powers, what do you mean?"

"In every living being, they are given abilities that are awesome. But in order to use this power you must search yourself and find it. You must learn to control it and bring it out. If you do not then you will never be able to use it. The power is called Ki."

"I have heard of that. The masters I have studied under have talked about the possibility of it, but none have mastered it before. Well except master Roshi and his students. But he lived over a hundred years ago."

"Yes he discovered but only a little of that power. But I have complete control over it as I displayed for you the other day. Those blasts came from me. From the energy of my body." The Namik then rose and continued, "Watch."

Piccolo extended his arm and hand. A ball of light started to form in his hand. It was the size of a basketball. In the blink of an eye the ball left his hand, pushing air back across his face, and it went into a hill off into the distance. In just seconds the hill was blown away completely. After the dust cleared it no longer remained.

"As you can see it can become very powerful."

"I can't believe you just did that. I want to. Teach me," the boy rose in astonishment engraved into his face. He stared then at Piccolo and repeated, "Teach me."

For the rest of the day, Goku sat in the middle of the field cross-legged, his hands in front of him, fingers only and an inch away from his other hands fingers. Piccolo told him he had to make a ball of energy form between his two hands. He must reach down inside of himself and pull the energy out of his body. He sat there for two hours patiently. Trying and trying. As he sat there, Piccolo was off in the distance again fighting against himself. Everything seemed normal until a voice came into his head.

"You are never going to master this until you make yourself angry. The power will show itself after you get mad. Think of last night when you lost your dog. The feeling of that burning sensation that is what you must call upon."

"Who is this?" Goku responded out loud. The voice didn't respond. Confused he began to think about what the voice had said. That feeling he got last night is what set him off when he found Piccolo. He then closed his eyes and pondered last night. He could see his dog in his mind, the look on its face as he stood there and could do nothing to save the dog. The fire in his heart began to burn again. Slowly it began to rage. Then his mind saw his dream again. The man on fire, the planet ready to explode, and then an image of a purple creature, human-like, in the sky, mocking the man, these images just started to enrage the fire even more. Anger filled his mind and heart, but when he opened his eyes his hands were about to brake away from a huge ball of energy that had formed in there. It was so big and so powerful that it scared Goku greatly.

In the distance Piccolo stopped sparing to witness what was going on. The kid's signature just jumped greatly. The boy had his eyes closed and then all of sudden a ball of energy formed quickly in his hands, and it kept growing.

The anger Goku felt made the ball bigger and bigger. His body also started to grow. The muscles in his arms just tensed out. They became big again. It was as if they wanted to explode with power themselves. Goku's mind began to recognize this feeling, how it made his body changes and grows. How it seemed like he was releasing something. He held it. Trying to think clearly and hold this power. The ball of energy stabilized, and clear energy started to flow around him. Soon his mind cleared as well. He stood up focusing on how to control this power. Soon Piccolo was near him.

"That is it. Hold that. That is your inner power come up. Keep pushing it until you can't anymore. Bring as much of it out as you possibly can,"

Goku did as he was asked. He reached farther down into himself to find out how far he could go, how much he could bring out. When he found the source and brought it out, it seemed like it wouldn't stop coming. Everything about him became more and more intense. The energy that flowed around him began to get farther from him. It moved out and touched the Namik. Then all of sudden the Namik had is own energy surrounding him contending Goku's energy. This made him want to bring it out even more. So the feeling of being better came and gave him more power. The two energies started to fight greatly. This made Goku feel a different kind of anger, a competitive anger.

All of sudden Piccolo attacked Goku, but this time the boy blocked it. "Good, let's see what level we can get you too." They began to fight even matched. They matched each other move for move. The two spared like this for some time until Piccolo stopped and motioned Goku to stop as well. "Now it's time to teach you how to fly. Observe."

Piccolo slowly rose off the ground. "All you have to do I focus your energy between you and the ground. Go on try."

Goku closed his eyes focused and he too began to lift off the ground. "Wow, this feeling is so great. It's..." Goku fainted and fell hard to the ground.

"Wow, this kid is really giving all he's got. He used all his energy to learn how to use energy outside of his body, keep up with me and then learning to hover all in one day. This kid really has talent. If he keeps this up he might be ready..." Piccolo said all in his mind. Again the ghost-like creature returned.

"The boy is powerful. He learned quickly from my words."

"And the dream you sent him, did he use it in his mind?"

"Yes."


	5. A good time with Vash

Ok, this chapter is a little different, but I think it will work. Let me know what you think! Thanx! ï

"Goku...Goku...GOKU!!!" yelled a man in a tie and suit. Goku had his head down on a book with his eyes closed. Standing over him the man in the suit was tapping his foot. Goku rose up quickly, blinking his eyes, yawning, and trying not to let the man see. "Goku, this is the second time today you have fallen asleep in my class. If it happens again, you will go see Principle Salsman."

"Sorry Mr. Butler, I won't do it again," Goku replied.

"Good, I hope not," the teacher returned to the front of the class to continue on about cell reproduction of the sex organs.

A boy in the desk next to Goku leans over and speaks quietly to Goku, "Man I have never seen you this tired before, what's up?"

Goku quietly replies, "I have started training really hard for the martial arts tournament that is in less then 4 weeks away. And last night I trained just a little too hard."

"Well man you need to get your rest and be at school. School is a little bit more important then your stupid Martial arts tournament."

"Vash, the tournament is important to me, besides in a month it will be over and things will be again as they used to be."

"I hope so; I miss hanging out with my crazy fighter friend."

The day continued on as normal except for lunch time. Goku got up 5 times for seconds of food, when normally he only just got seconds that he normally couldn't finish. The lunch ladies looked at him strangely as they watched him down all that food.

After school got out, Goku stepped outside to find it raining cats and dogs. "Oh great, another walk home that will get me and my books soaked." Goku began walking down the street when a car pulled up next to him.

"Hey Goku, want a ride home man? I got room for one more," the front passenger seat was free, but the back seat was occupied by three beautiful girls.

"I don't know..." Goku was then cut off.

"Dude...its raining. Come on get in and let me give you a ride home, and I am not taking no for an answer." Vash was opening his door to get out when Goku came up to the car.

"Ok, ok, I will come."

"Great!" said Vash as Goku got into the front seat of the car. He placed his books in front of him at his feet, and then turned to Vash. "Goku, this is Kristen, Gabriel, and Sandy. They will accompany us tonight as we have a good time."

"Vash I need to get home so I can train. I can't be out 'having a good time' with you tonight."

"Ahh, girls did you hear that, Goku doesn't want to hang out with us. Well Goku, you have no choice tonight, cause its party time!" after saying that, Vash took off, speeding down the road and quickly turning down another in the opposite direction of Goku's house. "Goku don't worry man, tonight you will have a good time."

Vash finally came to a stop in front of the arcade. The place was big. It was filled with many kids from their school. It was the hot spot to be hanging out after school. This place had everything from a bowling ally, to a huge room of billiards tables, to arcade games, a pit for horse shoes, and a food court; it is amazing to anyone with a young spirit.

Vash got out and headed around the car to let Goku out. After getting up and out, Vash took Goku by the shoulders and started pushing him inside. "Man you are going to have a great time tonight, and this is only our first stop." The girls that were in the car were quickly out following Vash and Goku. They went inside and it was crowded more then usual.

"This place is really crowded Vash, maybe we should leave," Goku was looking from face to face as if he had never seen so many people in one place.

"Its just cause of the rain Goku, don't worry about it. Lets get a table if we can, I want to eat something." Vash was leading Goku over to the food court, but as he was Goku noticed two big guys pushing some kid around on over to a set of stairs that led up to a closed off area.

"What is up there Vash?" Goku asked quickly while pointing in the direction of the stairs.

"Nothing to concern ourselves with Goku," Vash spoke low so only Goku could hear him, "that is just the owners room. He is a strange fellow. I have heard he has a boxing ring up there, or something like that," Vash now begins to speak louder as he continues on, "Let's have pizza Goku, this place has excellent pizza. I could eat it everyday, well that is if I could afford to."

Goku shrugs his shoulders and goes with Vash to the table. They sit and order a meat lovers pizza and chat about school. Only a couple of minutes after the pizza arrived, the two bullies came down stairs with the same kid, but this time the kid was beat up really bad. Goku frowned at this, but just looked away. "Not my business," he says to himself.

"What Goku?" Vash replies to what Goku mumbled to himself.

"Its nothing Vash, just remembered something. Anyway what else is there to do?" Goku perked up to look around at all the options this place offered.

"I say we go shoot some pool. Easy enough for the girls to play in as well, plus I might be able to hustle some people out of their money," Vash winks at Goku, and then starts flirting with Gabriel.

It just came to Goku's attention that one of the three girls wasn't all over Vash. Actually she was the last one to come inside or do anything for the matter. Goku then started to take a good look at her. He now found himself being drawn to her beauty. She was blond with dark blue eyes that drew Goku into a state of astonishment. Her skin was smooth and silky, the kind of skin that you wish to have a spoon and eat up. She was tall for a girl, standing about 5' 11". Ogling at the girl, he forgets that they are supposed to get up and move over to the pool room. She notices him staring at the same time Vash comes over and puts his hand on Goku's shoulder and motions him to come. As he gets up and starts to move away, Goku keeps looking back over his shoulder at the girl.

They get into the pool room and grab a table. They play two games, and of course Goku loses because he is completely distracted by this girl. Goku soon points out to Vash his distraction. Vash responds saying her name, "Your looking at Sandy, man she is one tough girl to catch. She only hangs with us because her sister is, Kristen."

"I don't care; to me she is a woman; I can't imagine a better one."

"Well while you are drooling over this girl, I am going to ask someone else to play pool with me," Vash looked around the room and found a guy, "Ah; I think I have found a loser. Be right back Goku."

As Vash disappears off to another table, the three girls finally approach with drinks and food. The one Goku adores sits down right next to him and offers her fries and soda to him. The other two girls look pale faced at this gesture for it is not normal for Sandy to flirt with a guy. They both just sit and eat the fries without a word but just staring into each other's eyes. They were locked in this moment. It was as if each of them could just read the other through their eyes. Kristen and Gabriel looked at them amazed.

Soon Vash returns with his competition. The two start up a game and play it out until Vash wins. All of a sudden the other guy starts to make a fuss about the game, about how Vash cheated and it wasn't a fair game. Soon after this guy starts this ranting and raving, two big men appear asking what is wrong. Vash's competition complains about the game to them. Upon hearing this, the two big men ask for Vash to follow them up stares.

"I am not going up there. I know what happens to kids who go up there and I am not going."

The two big men speak at the same time saying the same thing, "You have no choose, our boss wants to speak to anyone who is considered a cheater."

"But I didn't cheat. I beat him fair and square. He is just mad that he lost his money to me in a bet."

Again speaking the same way, the two men say, "Gambling is not allowed either. You will come with us now."

"The hell I will. I am leaving now."

"You can not leave until the owner has a word with you."

"Goku, help me please, tell them I am not a cheater."

Goku stands up, and begins to talk when he is quickly hushed by the two big men. "You are not in trouble, but if you persist we will have to have you meet the boss as well."

Goku now angry says without letting them interrupting him, "If you take my friend up there I will have to come as well for I will do everything in my power to stop you, oh and trust me, that won't take much to do." Goku now has a smirk on his face.

The two big men grab Vash, then one of the two men steps in front of Goku blocking him from Vash. "Stand down," Goku begins to say, "or I will make you stand down." The man does not respond, so Goku reaches over and starts pushing the guy to the side. The big man reacts quickly by hitting Goku across the face. This puts Goku on the ground, but he is back up again quickly. "That will not happen again," Goku then attacks the man quickly. The man blocks only two attempted attacks before getting knocked across the room by the third. Goku then follows after the other man who seems to have Vash in a great arm lock. Vash is incapable of getting free from someone so strong. By the time Goku reaches to catch up with Vash, he is already up stares behind the door. Goku reaches it and knocks quickly. After a second of no response he punches and breaks the door down.

This whole commotion disrupts everyone in the establishment from their activities, and they watch this dark haired guy bust down the up stares door. Many of the people in here went half way up the stares to watch.

Goku entered the room to find a big muscular man with white hair and pale skin standing on a sparing mat. The mat though was blood stained. Vash was on his knees in front of the white haired man. The big man that brought Vash up here turned and approached Goku but was quickly brought face first to the ground by a quick kick from the boy. Goku demanded that his friend be set free, but was only looked upon by five men as an intruder. Suddenly each one of them summoned energy, which exploded around them, much like how he learned to do in his training with Piccolo. Quickly Goku began to think that he may have made a mistake by challenging these men.

"Oh this may hurt a little bit..."


	6. A show of power

The street was as normal as can be. Cars were passing down the road, kids riding their bikes, people walking down the side of the street. All was fine. But the peacefulness was disrupted quickly.

A huge loud blast was heard for blocks. It came from the arcade. Goku was smashed up against a building, and a hole the size of a car was made in the side of arcade. Five men came slowly flying out of the hole, only to land on the street in front of Goku. They waited there for something.

Goku finally recovered from the attack and stood up to gained his bearings. He looked at the five in front of him. Anger swelled in his heart as he realized what they had done. His whole body was telling him that he must protect his pride from these fools. Then that burning from deep down inside began its burning again, but it was hotter this time then the last. Goku raised both his arms in fists, he looked down at the ground, and then suddenly his hands were thrown up, his head down only to come back the opposite way. His hands were thrown down to his side and his head was faced up toward the sky. A loud boom was heard and a force of energy surrounded the boy with great ferocity. Cracks were made in the ground below the enraged boy, and Goku spoke quickly ferociously, "That was a huge mistake!"

"We will see," said one man right before he took off at Goku. But before he could think where the man was going to lay his punch, Goku had hit him so hard to the ground that he was out like a light. Another came at Goku right after this. Goku simply did a round house kick and made the next man splash into a wall near by. The three that remained kept their distance until all three decided to attack at once. Quickly they were all taken down with simple blows to the head or torso. In only a matter of minutes these fighters were taken down like flies. Now standing alone, Goku's body began to grow with power once again. His muscles grew, his mind became keener, and his world was once again different...but he liked it.

Goku started to walk back towards the arcade only to find the white haired guy floating out the hole to meet him. "You are quite the fighter young one. How about you let me take you under my wing, and I can show you how to really channel your power."

Goku's only response was a quick attack at the white haired man. A punch to the face didn't seem to knock the man around to hard, and when Goku retracted his attack, he saw the man was not injured very much at all. Then it began, attack after attack at each other. Goku's hits were only a little effective against this foe, but his enemies were extremely effective. The brawl only lasted a couple of short minutes, for another fighter arrived.

Piccolo appeared, dressed in his normal fighting apparel, white cape and hate, in between the two and spokes quickly, "If you two want to fight, wait and fight at the Martial Arts Tournament, not here in the streets."

"Old Namik, if you know what's good for you, you will leave now and let me finish killing this boy," the man with white hair outstretches his arm, flattens his hand, and begins to summon up a ball of energy.

"If you shoot that ball of energy, it will be the last thing you will ever do." Piccolo was then instantly right in the man's face, then far away, below him, and finally behind him. "As you can tell, I am really fast, and you will soon learn that I am very strong too. So don't tempt me into killing you. I may be old, but I am still the strongest fighter left on this planet." With that said, Piccolo instantly appears in front of Goku, while the man with white hair stands looking astonished.

"My friends are still inside." Goku stated to Piccolo.

"Then get them, and let's leave. You still have training yet to do today." Piccolo moves out of Goku's path and Goku runs back into the arcade to find his friends. People stare at Goku as if they had seen a ghost. Goku first ran upstairs to find Vash standing at the doorway looking on like he was waiting for something more to happen. Goku grabbed him by the hand and motions him to follow, while pulling Vash down the stairs. He than went over to the table where they left the girls, but they were already gone. Quickly Goku turns around and leads Vash outside to his car.

"Uh...Vash, buddy, you might want to go home now." Goku says as he helps his friend into his car.

"Yeah buddy...maybe I should," still looking off into the distance, astonished, Vash starts up his car and eventually takes off.

Piccolo looks over his shoulder at Goku and yells at him to come on. Goku runs to catch up with the Namik, but right before he does the Namik moves away quickly down the street. "Come on, now you have to run full sprint all the way back home." They continued this all the way back to the valley, meanwhile everyone at the arcade, even the man with white hair, were all having to come to there senses about what just happened for they were all left in a state of shock.

They finally reached the little valley and the sun was already setting. Piccolo turned, faced Goku and asked exactly what happened. Goku explained the whole story to Piccolo. The Namik responded, "That was stupid on your part to show your power. Now Cliff is going to train even harder then before to make sure he can beat you in the tournament." Under his breath he says, "This was not predicted at all."

"What?" Goku replies to the quiet comment of this green master, but is ignored.

"I hope his prediction comes true, I am starting to wander," Piccolo thought to himself. After a moment of thought, the green teacher turns to his student and begins to ask, "Yesterday you learned how to channel your power, and to fly. Today you need to practice them more to become a stronger fighter. First off we shall start with your flying," Piccolo spent the next hour helping Goku grasp the concept of flying. After getting off the ground again, Goku started to move through the air slowly. He spent the next two hours moving and was soon able to keep up a good pace. When this time had ended Piccolo directed Goku to come down to the ground. Once he did, Piccolo began to speak again, "Now you need to learn how to master control of bringing your power into the form of a energy ball."

"Was that what the man with white hair was doing?"

"Yes, now pay attention. Do you remember how to channel your power from your lessons yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Good, now I need to channel your power in to the palm of your hand," Goku did as he was instructed, and after a minute or so, Goku held a ball of energy in his hand, "Good," continued Piccolo, "now I want you to move your hand and aim the ball at something." Again Goku did as he was instructed. "Now push the ball away using the energy of the ball to make it go at an object. Since the ball is of your energy, it is easier to control then it would be if it was energy from someone else. It is at your control. Now focus, and blast what you are aiming at."

Goku thought long and hard about what the ball was, how he could move it, and how he was communicating with it. Goku was focused on a huge bolder not far off in the distance. Slowly he began to push it away and then his mind pushed it with great force. The ball left his hand, followed by a wave of energy. The ball hit the boulder and destroyed it, but the wave that followed destroyed the surrounding trees. Goku stopped the flow of energy and was astonished by what he just did.

Piccolo stood in amazement as he witnessed another moment of great power being displayed from this man named after a great and old friend. He watched the boy's reaction, which was much like his. He too never knew he possessed such great power. As the moment passed Piccolo finally began his teaching again, "That was incredible. You are showing great displays of power. Now you need to learn the next thing with energy attacks. Multiple power attacks. The attack you did is called a Ki Blast. I want to you make as many Ki Blasts as you can and launch them and different targets. Choose anything you want, but do them until you can't do them anymore."

The boy did as he was asked, but could only produce twelve more Ki Blasts before he fell to his knees tired be on belief. "You are done for today Goku," Piccolo began to say but was quickly interrupted by his pupil.

"That man I fought today, the one with white hair, he was stronger then me right," Goku spoke in a low voice."

Piccolo responded quickly, "Yes, that is why it was dumb of you to fight him right now, you're not ready..."

"Then if I am not ready for him, we are not done," and with that, Goku stood back up, barely able to stand by himself, reached down inside himself once again and found that burning feeling once again, gave it fuel and burst out again with energy surrounding. He screamed at the pain from which his body went through upon releasing this kind of power. His body was barely able to sustain itself. Goku, after stopping his power up, started to hover above the ground; he took aim and started blasting things, while trying to fly at the same time.

Piccolo again stood in shear shock of what he was witnessing. The boy had only been training for a few days, but was already learning how to summon powers deep within him even after he has exerted most of it already.

Teeth grinding Goku continued on for only a few moments longer before again falling to the ground unconscious. Piccolo retrieved the boy and said quietly to him, "You are just like your ancestors, more powerful then I have ever seen. I just hope you can continue this streak of success, for the earth's sake." Piccolo took the boy home and set him on the back porch of the house and quickly left back into the woods to where he had been training the boy.

"Kakarot, come to me, for I seek your council!" Piccolo called out. Quickly a outlined shape of a man appeared ghost like in appearance, only a few feet in front of the Namik.

"Yes Piccolo, what is it?"

"It's the boy, he is more powerful then I thought. He has already mastered flying and Ki Blasts."

"This is good then,"

"Yes and no Kakarot. Cliff has already mastered these things and more. He wanted to challenge me. Plus five men stood up against Goku today and they also knew how to channel their powers. If they would have fully powered up, they would have easily taken on Goku and won. Someone is teaching these kids, but I just don't know who that could possibly be. Things are not how He predicted them. Things have changed."

"Maybe so Piccolo, but we must see how our boy turns out. Maybe he still will reach a power level high enough to take on all these humans and win."

"I hope so, because the monster moves closer and closer to his time here on earth. I just hope that date hasn't changed."

"We all do Piccolo...we all do."


	7. A new interest

Sorry to keep you waiting fans. I got a little behind with work and stuff, but I am back to keep on writing. Thanx for the reviews and I hope to see more. Oh and this show throw a brain teaser in the mix for you all. Enjoy!

With the Martial Arts Tournament only two weeks away now, the town of Shenron has begun its pre tournament celebrations and decorations. The tournament is going to be held this year on an island secluded out in the sea to the west of West City. Sending off parties has begun and traditional events continue on through out the city. Meanwhile, outside of the town, the scene is not so pleasant.

"Come on! Show me what you got," cried a voice in the forest.

"How about this," suddenly a bright light can be seen, followed by clouds of dust.

"Your good old Namik, but I will beat you," Goku taunted Piccolo before he took off heading straight toward a cliff that the Namik stood on. Still wearing his weightier, Piccolo retaliated at Goku. The two stopped in mid air and started attacking viciously. Before to long, Piccolo hit Goku, knocking him down into the ground, but Goku was already back up and behind Piccolo before the dust cleared. He swung to punch the green fighter but the attack was blocked. Slightly, Goku had a Ki blast ready in his other hand and that hit and knocked Piccolo flying backwards. Then it happened. Piccolo's body didn't fair well against that attack. Feeling threatened for his life, the Namik took just a moment and launched his signature attack. Special

"Speeecccial Beam Canoooon!" his hand took to his forehead with two fingers pointing at it and then was extended outward toward Goku. A reddish beam, with a spiral beam traveling around the other, came rushing out of his two finger tips and hit Goku back into a mountain. This attack knocked the boy down to the ground. Piccolo stood in the air wandering to himself what was going on in his body. He slowly descended to the ground and stood for just a moment's time. Then after the exostion finally hit him, Piccolo fell to the ground unable to move.

Goku got back up dazed and saw his master on the ground. He rushed to his side and asked what was wrong. Piccolo responded with this, "Goku, there is a pouch on my belt, grab it. Inside you will find a bean, it's 's called a seansu bean. Feed one to me quickly." Goku did as he was asked. Piccolo ate the bean and was soon able to move again.

"What was wrong with you Piccolo?" Goku looked puzzled to see his master in a weak state.

"My age boy. Arrh. I am old...too old. I don't have much time left and that attack you made on me was a little much."

"What kind of attack did you use on me; I haven't seen you use that one before?"

"That was a technique energy blast. It is energy channeled a certain way to act differently then a normal Ki blast. The one I just used was a very powerful piercing attack. I invented that one myself years ago."

"Could I learn to do a technique like that one?"

"The technique takes a lot of energy. You have to learn to channel about ten Ki blasts into one really powerful one. But yes, I can teach you one. The one I will teach you first is called the Ma-Sink-Co-Ha.

Later that day, Goku finally returned home to get some rest, as it was a Saturday he spent most of it training. When he got home, which was now in town at his grandparent's home, he immediately went to do his chores. He took care of the garbage, cleaned his room and finished up his homework for the weekend. Both of his parents left town on business and he was left at the mercy of his grandparents.

"Goku, could you help me in the kitchen young man?" Goku's grandmother Jan called out to him.

"Be there in a sec grandma," Goku replied. On his way to the kitchen from the living room where he was reading a book and resting, a knock came to the door. Goku yelled out to his grandmother that he would get it, but he was shocked when he saw who was standing on the other side. It was the girl Sandy that was hanging out with Vash and himself. Goku had a mind twisted look upon his face as he ogled at the girl. "What are you doing here," he finally asked.

She replied, "I am here because of what I saw the other day. What you did and those men did too," she then let herself in passing by Goku. The boy could smell the aroma of her perfume that she wore. It was tantalizing and it made Goku think of her in ways he enjoyed. "I have something to tell you," she continued, "well its more like I need to ask you. Do you know exactly how you did what you did? How you were able to make that field around yourself?"

"Why do you ask?" Goku had a concerned look upon his brow and he asked her his question.

"Well it has to do with myself. See when I saw you do what it is you did, it reminded me of a couple of time when I go really mad. Once was when my dog got killed by the neighbor, and the other was when my parents were killed in a car wreck. I did exactly what you did, I had this burning feeling deep inside myself and that field of energy exploded around me both times. I was wandering if you could tell me what it means or how its done." When she finished she had found her way to the couch and sat down looking at Goku, waiting for his reply.

"Goku, who is it?" Jan called out to the boy, "well whoever it is, when your done come help ok?"

"Ok grandmother!" Goku put his hands on his hips and looked toward the floor wandering how he was going to explain it too her. He thought he might as well start with a question. "Have you ever studied martial arts?"

"Yes, my parents were both into it and they taught me a lot before they died. It seemed like a good way to relieve all the pressures of life when things got tough, especially after my parents died. It was then that I practiced even more, harder then I had ever in my whole life. I was also planning on joining in the martial art tournament this year cause I have gotten so much better over the years. All of the teachers I have studied under believe I should."

'Wow she fights too; this woman is everything and more.' Thought Goku, "That is interesting. Well let's go out tonight and talk about it more somewhere where ears are not present. My parents and grandparents don't even know I can do that, let alone know that I am training for the tournament myself."

"Ok. Where should we go?"

"Well let's hit a fast food joint and then go to the park. There we can talk more."

"Ok."

"Let me just tell my grandma that I am going out." Goku left the living room and entered the kitchen to tell his grandmother where he was going. After which he returned to the living room and the two of them left.

They walked up to the, "Fry's With That?" fast food place, ordered some burgers and headed out to the park. When they got there, it was night and the moon was out. They sat underneath a big tree on a picnic table and began to eat and talk.

"So who are you being trained by Goku?" Sandy started the conversation.

"Well the person I am training under right now is a Namik named Piccolo. He is a fighter from a long time ago. From what I have gathered, he is a great hero from the past...from the Cell Games."

"That's impossible; the Cell Games were over two hundred years ago."

Yeah, but he is a Namik. They have a longer life expectancy then humans do. He has taught me so much in the last two weeks. And today, today he taught me how to channel...never mind. My question is how you have come to be able to do what I and those others can do? It took a lot out of me to learn how to do that."

"I don't know. That is why I came to you thinking you could give me some answers."

"Well you must have some kind of strength to pull it off. From what I know, it's hard to do that if you are not taught how. How about this, tomorrow is Sunday, come back to my house in the morning and I will help you learn how to do that controllably. Maybe then you too can stand a chance against the guys I fought, because from what I have been told, each one of them is stronger then me."

"Will I get to meet this Piccolo?"

"I don't know. I will have to ask him. Let's just see what happens tomorrow ok. Just come by my house in the morning and I will show you what I can do and I will ask Piccolo if you can train with us. If you can do what you say you can do, then maybe you too can be trained by the Namik."

"Ok, that sounds great." They finished there meals talking about school and other things. Goku escorted Sandy home and then returned himself for the night.

Meanwhile, Piccolo again is talking with the ghost-like creature off in the woods no far from the training sight, "I don't trust what she is saying, and she can't have that kind of power as a human."

"She's not human Piccolo. She too is like the boy. If she wants to train with Goku let her. Teach her too how to fight. She may prove to be a powerful friend."

"But where did she come from?"

"I don't know Piccolo; I find it odd as well. Let time tell, only then can we know the truth."


	8. Time to relax

sorry everyone. i have working alot latley and i haven't had time to keep writing this, but now i am back! Still plz send reviews if you like my story!

"I will not fall to you whoever you are. I am Goku a powerful warrior from earth and you cannot stop me."

"Fool, i am the most powerful being in the Galaxy, you cannot stop me...Muhahahahaha!"

"No, i will stop YOU!!!" then in a explosion of fury, Goku powered up with enormace energy. "I have to get stronger. i have to defeat this enemy so i can save everyone. I must have the power..."

"You will die before the end."

"NOOOOOO!!!"

The bedroom of Goku was quiet. His Grandparent's cat, Kotu, lay at the edge of his bed as he slept. All was well until everything got dark, the covers started to shake and move. The blanket rose into the air above Goku. The cat, scared, got up and ran to the door wanting out. Then it became very windy in the room. Caboom...energy began to swarm around Goku as he sat up with a daunting look of anger and confusion on his face. He sat up and looked around and soon realized it was all just a dream. He powered down and sat on the edge of his bed thinking of the last two weeks. It was odd that he was being trained to learn all these extremely deadly moves. Then this girl just suddenly wanted to meet Piccolo and he just agreed to it. There was somthing about her that he didn't trust for some reason. Goku then got up to look at himself in the mirror. When he looked he could only see someone he has only wished to become in a year or more. His body had changed so much since he started training. He used to not have much for muscle mass at all, and now, his entire body has gotten ripped and his muscles have grown greatly. His body has been under so much stress. It was feeling weak but also so strong. It seems to Goku that he is pushing his body too hard. "Maybe i should take a brake from training today..." he said under his breath. "I should be ready for the martial art tournament with the way i am now. I have to be a little stronger then those guys i fought at the arcade...right?" he asked his teady bear that lay next to his pillow on his bed. it was a little brown bear that he got when he first came to his parents. They bought it for him as a welcoming gift and told him never to forget that he was loved. "Right...i should keep training just in case, but i do need a day off. My body needs it i think. I know...i will go to that hot springs up on Palic Mountain. Should be easy to reach since i can fly, and fly fast. That sounds good to me."

Goku went to his dresser to find some cloths. He found his bathing suit and black sweat pants, a tight black shirt and a red sweat shirt. He quickly dressed and went to grab a towl. He retrieved it and then noticed the house was empty. "I wander where everyone went. huh." he then continued on toward the window in his room. "I am so glad i fly." He opened the window and looked outside to find it a bit of a chilly day. Frost covered everything. It was still an earily morning. He smelled the air then crouched back and off he went out the window. Fast was his movement, spinning in circles, and twisting around in all kinds of directions. he stopped, gained his barrings, smiled, then took off in a great hurry. Blasting quickly along, he headed north toward snowcapped mountains. He looked around and saw animals grazing and some running. He just smiled and kept moving faster and faster. Soon he came to a particular Mountain that looked as if it could have been a Volcano many years ago. "Ahh, mount. Palic. Great...now where is that hot springs?" He looked around and didn't see much for a sign of a springs anywhere. So he started to fly around the mountain to find it, towl still in his hand. He searched for a little while and then he heard somthing. It was a voice. He headed toward it to see what it was. As he got closer to it he started to notice it was female. He looked even harder now that he realized that. He finally flew around this platue and came to find a canyon that had a rock shapped pool near the top. "There it is." as he got closer to it the voice became clearer. It was singing. The woman was singing about the mountains. He then approuched slowly and got close to the bowl shape of the pool. It was kind of a platue itself from the ground. Goku slowly approuched it and just peaked over the edge. What his eyes saw then was increadable. The woman had frosty blue hair, long, wavy, and spiked in weird shapes. She was beautiful. he body, which was completely naked, was slim and soft. Everything on her was perfect. Her breasts were perky and blump. He skin as clear as the water she bathed in. And when she finally turned around, her eyes were a crystal blue that sparked with magic...magic to entangle a man in them for hours.

The woman was slowly dancing and singing at the same time with grace that made her seem angelic. Then the water started to rise and dance with her. Steam coming off its service gave this woman a look to be desired. Goku stared to rise higher and higher until he was discovered. The woman's hair was long enough to cover her upper body, but it seemed to do so like it had a mind of its own. One of her hands reached up to her mouth while the other was down crossing her body touching her elbow. She stood looking at Goku in amazement. The water was still danceing but shortly stopped and stayed in place. Goku wanted to say something but he couldn't. His tongue was tied and he couldn't believe his eyes.

The woman stood in one place for a moment examining the man before her. Then after a moment she took her right hand which was next to her face and waved slowly with her fingers for Goku to come to her. He took off his Sweat pants, shirt, and sweat shirt. All that was left him was his shorts. He entered the big pool and walked toward the woman. He slowly moved toward her. Pace after pace, one step at a time. Goku finally came close to her and she stepped toward him, put her right hand on the left side of his face and corrested it gentally. She then looked deep into his eyes as he looked deep into her eyes. It was in this moment that she finally smiled in the corner of her mouth. Her eyes began to sparkle even more and he other hand joined up to the right side of Goku's face. She began to pull his head closer to her own, slowly. Their noses began to touch and they stopped, looking deep into each other's eyes. Then their noses started to pass each other and slide down to the others cheek. Eyes open only for one more moment, then they shut softly and then their lips became close and bam, it hit them both like a ton of bricks. The kiss was explosive. Passion filled their bodies. It was if the kiss alone was making their bodies become weak from an explosion in their hearts. Both were taken over by it completely. Their bodies given over too it.

Goku found his hands moving up toward her. They reached up and went around her as well as hers did. Her arms surrounded his neck and his crossed her back up to her shoulder blades. The came close, bodies touching and the warmth of both serged through the other. The feel of her body was as if it was a part of his body that he was missing. They became one in that moment. It lasted what seemed forever to both of them. When they finally stopped, they released lips and slowly moved away trying to remember this moment forever. They opened their eyes and staired at each other again. She spoke first, "What is your name?"

He replied, "Goku. And yours?"

"Miya."

Goku repeats, "Miya. Wow."


	9. A Z fighter is lost yet another is found

_I must apologize to my fans. I have been working very hard at my job and have had little time to keep up with my stories. But now I back and i promise i will keep on writing them. Thanks and keep up with your reviews. Let me know what you are thinking. Thanx! :)_

Goku was fast asleep next to this gorgeous woman, when he sensed a great power. He woke quickly to search it out. At first he could only feel the presence of the power but not quiet know where it was coming from. He concentrated on the source for quite some time. He was now sitting up looking in all directions. His hair swayed above his head, spiked up all crazy and wild in shape. His eyes now intense, he searched frantically cause the power began to grow.

Before long, Goku started to narrow it down, when another power exploded to match the one he first sensed. Realizing that the second power was of his master, Goku stood up quickly. This startled Miya and she rose to stand next to Goku.

"I must go now," said Goku.

"I know," replied Miya.

"How will I find you again," Goku turned to face the woman.

"I shall go with you."

"Well do you know how to fly?"

And with a smirk, she replied, "Probably better then you can."

"Well, try and keep up then," Goku took off in a quick rush and gathered his cloths, put them on and was on his way toward the two powers. Miya quickly did the same and followed Goku as he sped away.

As the boy flew closer to the fight, he began to notice great loses of power from his master. The other power sustained power loss as well, but not as much. Then Piccolo's level raised up, and then went down again. It did this for quiet awhile. I must reach my master before its too late. Goku then searched farther in himself for more power, grabbed it and burst away from Miya with the force of a rocket. She tried to keep up but was not able too.

He grunted as he hit the ground. He pushed himself back up slowly. His eyes were ablaze with maddness, his teeth were showing as if he was a vampire ready to strike. When his arms fully extended, a strange person in a dark purple ninja suit came down like a meteor striking the earth. Piccolo vanished before the opposing fighter could strike. A foot apeared and swung at the stranger, only to be blocked. After this the two began at it again, but Piccolo was quickly defenceless against another attack and was hurled away. He came back at the stranger with a roar in his voice. The stranger was obviously stronger then Piccolo, so he had to think of something quick.

Goku's mind was racing to think of what might be going on. His mind was bent on the fight before him. He was anxious to meet this powerful fighter. Anger was running through his mind and his body was reacting greatly. His body was ready to change at any time.

Miya was fare behind now. She could not keep up with her new found lover. She tried despriatly, but it was hopeless. She took could feel the pressense of the two great powers, but had no idea who or what they were.

Goku finally reached a point where he could see blasts from Ki beams. He was getting close. His energy was about to explode around him, but he kept himself from being noticed. He didn't want this new enemy knowing he was on his way.

Finally Goku reached the battle grounds where his master lays unconscous. He flies down to Piccolo and embraces the Namik in his arms. "Master...master...are you alright..." the boy said as tears formed in his eyes. "What happened? Who did this?" Goku held the Namik for sometime. Then the master began to speak.

"Goku...Goku...you must...must keep training and enter the tournament. The world depends on you...you along have the power to protect and save the earth much like your great grandparents did."

"What?...My grandparents?"

"Listen...you must seek another, he is old and lives far to the north on a mountain. Only there will you learn what you need to know in order to win. Go now Goku and leave me be, my time here on earth is over. Remember, only you have the strength to save earth." with those last breaths of air, Piccolo pasted away. His body disapeared into thin air in the arms of his last student.

A voice in the distance called out to Goku, "So you are Piccolo's pupil huh? Pathetic. I was promised a great warrior, not some peon." The voice came from the ninja dressed stranger.

"Are you the one who killed him?" Goku asked quickly.

"Yes, and you will soon share that fate." the stranger began to laugh and evil, sinister laugh.

Goku began to power up when the ninja dressed man disappeared. Goku exploded with power anyways to release his anger and frustration. The blood veins in his arms and legs began to bulg out. His eyes were clouded by anger, and his hair began to stand on end.

"Hiya!" a short little bald man snuck up behind Goku and used a quick chop to the neck and knocked Goku out. The man was old and bore a familier mark on his forehead.

"What did you do that for?" Miya asked as she flew in closer to her lover and this strange little man.

"I don't want him attracting attention to this location. He might get us all killed. If you want to help, help me carry him to my vehical."

"Why, where are you taking him?"

"Somewhere safe so we can finish his training. He is not quite ready yet to face the tournament." The little man then reached under Goku's arms and lifted him up, "you going to help me or what?"

"Yes." Miya grabbed him by the legsand they were both off.

"My cruiser is over here at the edge of the wood. I felt Piccolo's energy and I came fore i knew he was in a great battle. Him and I were the only Z fighters left. Now, its only me." they quickly reached the ship and boarded. The doors closed behind them and the little man went up to the pilot seat is and said to a blond girl, "18 take off now!"


	10. Krillin Arrives!

He woke with a stir. (Where am I?) thought the young warrior. He raised his head off his pillow to look around. He saw rock walls everywhere. Pictures of landscapes littered the walls. The room was simple. It contained a dresser, a chest, a full body mirror, and a night stand. A wooden door covered what appeared to be the only way in or out of this room. Suddenly Goku's neck muscles aced and he remembered he was hit in the neck, but by whom? Goku swung his legs off the edge of his bed. He was still fully clothed. His mind wandered of where he was but was interrupted by noises outside of his room. The door that blocked his room quickly opened and a short little bald man stepped through. He was old and walked slow, but he gave off an energy signature that rivaled that of his own. The little man shut the door behind him and entered the room. He then went over to a wall and pushed back a curtain that was hidden in the wall. He pulled out a chair, brought it over to where the young one sat and began to speak.

"I bet you are wandering why you are here. I will tell you but you need to answer some of my questions first. What did Piccolo tell you before he died?" the little man sat back in his chair quiet and relaxed waiting for an answer.

"He told me to seek out a man to the north, so I may finish my training," Goku paused then asked, "Who are you anyways?"

"My name will come shortly, but first, did Piccolo give you any other mission other then to find this man?"

"Yes he told me I am to save the earth. Do you know my master Piccolo?"

The old man paused for a minute to think, then continued on, "Yes I knew Piccolo very well. I fought by his side during battles that should have destroyed this planet. At one time, Piccolo was my enemy, but a man changed that in his heart. See Piccolo used to be a very evil man. He challenged a warrior unlike any other during the martial arts tournament over two hundred years ago. I was there. I fought in it as well, though I was no match for either Piccolo or the man who changed him. That was the same battle that ended the martial arts tournament for a few years," the old man looked up toward the roof of the cave room and sighed. "Well like most good things, they were here and gone in what seems like a flash to me now. Piccolo, myself, and few others were known as the Z fighters. We protected the earth from powerful foes, but we kept it under raps from the world. We had no need of being honored for our heroism. Heck some of us did it just to see if we were strong enough to do it. The only event that was actually recorded in the history books was during the times of the Cell games. Do you remember hearing of it boy? It was the same time and year the martial arts tournament began again here on earth," the little man paused again and then continued, "Years there after peace finally found earth. No more monsters found their way out to our little planet. By this time many of the Z fighters were dead and long gone. Well fate it seems it without a sense of irony. Another threat has shown itself to this planet. Piccolo choose you as a warrior who could fight it. I just hope he is right."

"Whow whow whow, what has any of this have to do with me?" Goku quickly asked.

"Much my young lad, you alone posses the ability to become something more powerful then this planet has seen in a long time. Powerful enemies come this way to hunt you out and kill you. The only good thing is, only a couple of these enemies have actually seen you. You are still cloaked to all the rest, for now that is. That is why I must finish your training. You must be strong enough to win; you must become something that is in your blood. Goku, my name is Krillin, and I now will be you master."

"You will teach me to fight?"

"Yes, we have little time, but first I want you fully rested and ready to go. It's morning right now. You go to the kitchen and have my wife make you something to eat. Then when you are done, come find me outside. I need you to show me all that Piccolo has taught you," Krillin then stood up, moved the chair back and headed for the door. He said one last thing before he left, "I promise to make sure you are ready for the tournament, everyone is counting on you," then he left.

Shortly after Krillin left Miya came into the room. Goku was staring at a painting on one of the walls. Miya approached Goku and said, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know Miya. Everything is just happening so fast. I mean two weeks ago I was going to school and I had a life. Then Piccolo shows up, trains me, then dies before I truly learn anything from him. Now I have a new Master," Goku then turned around, opened his arms and welcomed Miya to hug him. She did and he said in her ear, "So far the only good thing that has happened this month is me meeting you."

Miya released from Goku's hug and said, "You better go and eat. 18 made you some breakfast. I already ate. I think I will go and do some training of my own."

"Ok." (She trains? I wander what this girl has to offer. She seems to be so mysterious, but then again, we really didn't talk when we first met.) "Thanks for sticking around." With that Goku gave Miya a quick kiss and left out of the room toward the kitchen.

Goku entered the kitchen and found a young beautiful blond woman flipping pancakes. He found a seat at the bar. Orange juice and milk was out and a glass to fill. Goku did, and then asked what 18 was making for breakfast. She replied that she was preparing pancakes, eggs, waffles, bacon, ham, biscuits and gravy, cereal, hash browns, toast, English muffins, several pastures, and she had fruits set out on the table. It all came in great stacks and amounts. 18 knew how much a person like Goku eats. Not much was said during this pig eating process.

Goku, after stuffing his face beyond belief, went out side to look for his new master Krillin. It came to his surprise that his master was nowhere in sight. Goku finally flew up into the air to see if maybe he could see Krillin off in the distance, but just then, the wind picked up, debris was flying all around, and finally an explosion of power just went off behind Goku. When he turned to see his new master practicing, he was in shock to find his girlfriend fighting him over a newly made crater. Quickly Goku flew over to get close to see what was going on, whether they were sparing or actually fighting. When he got close Krillin and Miya stopped and both started a power wave. Miya started off with her hand above her head and spoke the words, "Mahsincoha!" Goku recognized the attack because it was one that Piccolo taught him. Miya launched the attack and it was big. Krillin though, started one that was strange.

Krillin put his hands to his side, left foot forward, and eyes focused on Miya, then he spoke these words, "Kah…ma…ha…ma…HA!!!" the attack completely engulfed Miya's attack and was so big and powerful that she almost didn't make it out of the way. Krillin didn't even seem too drained after using such a powerful attack, and then Goku was noticed. Both fighters came down to join him.

"What the hell is going on?" Goku asked quickly with confusion written all over his face.

"Well Miya came out here to train and I wanted to see what she has got. She is really good too, not nearly as powerful as you Goku, but still strong."

"Yeah Krillin was just showing me some moves, he is really good." Miya added. Krillin blushed at the comment.

"What?! You know what, never mind. Krillin I have to ask, what was that move you just used?"

"Well that was a special technique that when you are ready, I will teach you. First let's rumble," before Goku knew it, his sparing lesson had begun. Krillin attacked him with much surprise. Miya just sat down and watched the show.

(So I want to know, what is going through your minds right now as you read this story? Review and let me know. I am excited to hear what you have to say!)


	11. The tournament begins

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to this years World Martial Art Tournament! Here today you will see fighters from all around the world. Different styles ready to compete for the ultimate prize of being named the world's strongest fighter. Question is, who is it going to be? Could it be Broc Steal, a man that has proven himself time and again in the tournament in the years before! Next we have the great Garret Nash! Winner of the last World Martial Arts Tournament! He has style, he has grace, and he has an awesome out of this world style! Or could it be the world renowned fighter, Bart Venture! His size makes him a worthy opponent to anyone. Or could it be Goku...a fighter that has never had anything to show for his success, but he claims that he will win the tournament no matter what. He also has a cheering section that is amazing. Someone wants to see him succeed. Now we also have a new fighter this year. His name is Vash the Stampede! His name was taken from a popular television show called, 'Trigun' a popular show for all ages. Let's just see if he has just as much style as the man on the show. Next we have..." Goku was watching the announcer on the big screen that was at the north end of the stadium, when he realized the person 'Vash the stampede' is actually his best friend.

"I can't believe Vash is in the tournament this year. I didn't know he could fight," Goku said to Krillin who was standing right next to him.

"Isn't that Vash Brief, son of Yon Brief, the latest brief scientist?" Krillin asked Goku.

"Yes, that probably how he could train and bulk up so fast," he replied.

"Well let's focus on the tournament"

"I wander why he is in the tournament, thought he didn't like it when I did it...huh." Goku said to himself as he walked away into his waiting/training room. Goku went back there to stretch out and think about the events to come. He had spent his last two weeks under the instruction of his new master Krillin. He thought back over the last month and everything that has happened to him. He lost his dog, found out about a power he never really knew he had and lost a master he hardly even got the chance to know but knew well in a weird kind of way, gained a new master who was just as good as his first, and found a wonderful woman to boot. "This sure has been a strange year altogether too. When they said that your senior year of high school was your best year every...well they were kind of right." Goku stretched his legs and arms out as he thought.

As Goku was doing his stretches, Krillin came in the room and approached Goku, "Now remember, don't show any of your power until you have too. Just use enough to matchyour opponent'spower then make your just a little higher. Don't show them your true power. Don't use a power wave unless you have to defend one. Try as much as you can to just win by your fighting skills alone. I am not sure but I think you will have to some of your power once you get to the end of the tournament, but just hold off until then, ok?"

"Ok," Goku replied with a smile. "Do you really think I will find someone here that can match my new power?"

"I don't sense it right now, but there might be. Some of the other fighters might have learned how to hide their own powers as well, but we will have to see," replied Krillin.

Back outside in the stands, 18 and Miya were in the stands watching the other fighters practice on the fighting stage. Miya didn't enter the tournament because she didn't really like fighting. She believes that no woman should ever be left defenseless though against anyone. 18 didn't bother anymore because she knew that she could destroy anyone of the fighters there, so there was no challenge. "Oh look they are finally starting the tournament," said Miya.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now is the moment we have all come to witness, the beginning of the tournament or in other words, the start of the bloodshed! Our first competitors are…Broc Steal and Niter Nash! I wander who will be winning this first match up. Down here on the ground floor is Stacy Han. Stacy, who do you have your money on during this match up?"

"Hi everyone!" said a female voice quickly and continued, "Well Chuck, I think I will have to put my money on Broc Steal this round. He is such a big and fast man. I mean his punch is like a locomotive just ready to rock some people around. His opponent doesn't stand a fighting chance in this tournament. I say better luck next time," announced Stacy gleefully.

"Strong words Stacy, I would agree with you there, but Nitro Nash has a great defensive technique that is just unmatched. He could win this tournament by counter attacks, but we will have to watch and find out. Now lets see – oh I see the match has begun lets watch it unfold. LET THE BLOOD BE SHED!" At this point Goku walked out of the training area entrance to stand with Krillin to watch the fight.

Broc, who was dressed in a black shirt and cargo pants, and Nitro, who was wearing a yellow ninja costume, stood their ground for a minute before one finally attacked. Broc was the first to make a move. He came at Nitro with a quick kick, but it was deflected just as quickly as it came. He counter attacked with a left jab and nailed Broc in his right lung. Broc recoiled and came again with a right hook and was countered again, but during the counter Broc had landed a left knee to Nitro's gut. Nitro responded as well as he dropped down on one hand, swung his legs and took Broc's legs right out from underneath him. They continued the fight like this for another three minutes before Broc gave a quick punch to Nitro's gut and followed with a round house kick, knocking Nitro to the ground and out. The match was over with that and the ref came out and raised Broc's hand up high to show that he had won.

"That was a good fight," stated Krillin quickly.

"It was," stated as well.

"Well," Chuck the announcer began, "That was a quick, yet good fight. They both did really well, but it looks as if you were right Stacy, Nitro was the one who got the bad end of that match up. Well now let's see who our next fighters are…" the fights continued on for quiet awhile. Four matches ended quickly, two the same way as the fight between Broc and Nitro, and two other matches took their time to get done. Finally the second to last match up of the day came and this time Vash was up. Vash was facing Bart Venture. Bart was dressed in a white suit and tie. He was just as tall as Vash who stood about 5'10". Vash was wearing a red trench coat over a red tank top and red sweat pants. He also wore black gloves. "Well looks like Vash is trying to imitate the character on the show. Doing a great job too, he even has his hair spiked up blond and sun glasses. I think this is going to be a great match Stacy, but I think I will put my money on Vash, for he not only has style in clothing, but he looks to be a confident fighter out here too. I mean just look at that smile. That is a smile of a man who knows what he is doing," stated the announcer.

"I think I will have to agree with you on the style but I don't know about his ability to take down the beautiful and talented Bart Venture. I mean look at his way with the ladies out there. They are just screaming his name and our guards are having a tough time keeping those girls away from him."

"I think they are after Vash to be honest."

"Well we shall see. I say Bart Venture will do the job well. He is not only good looking but a good fighter as well. He was here during the last Martial Arts tournament and he did well enough that he made it too the semi-finals. Although, we can only wait to see what happens. Lets watch now as it is beginning."

Vash and Bart entered their stances and looked at each other with looks that could just make anyone believe that either was going to win. Their smiles were so big and their confidence so up that it was hard to tell who really knew who was stronger. "Let's get it on!" announced the ref loudly. Just as quickly as the ref called the match to start, Vash disappeared. Bart quickly looked afraid as to not know what was going on. In the next moment as Bart looked to his left, Vash was suddenly behind him and hit Bart so hard and so fast with just his forearm that the supposed lady killer was knocked clear out of the ring and hit the wall of the stands. Vash stood tall and was laughing to himself. The ref came up quickly and announced Vash the winner.

"That was way to easy," said Vash as he walked off the ring.

"WOW! WHAT A VICTORY! Did you see that Stacy, Vash just disappeared and then reappeared just behind Bart and knocked him out of the ring with just one hit. Amazing! Ladies and gentlemen, you don't want to be on the receiving side of that kind of a punch! Wow…"

"I know what you mean Chuck. That was incredible. I can't wait to see his next match…speaking of next match, our fighters will be The Green Goblin and Goku. The Green Goblin is a Namik from here on earth. Born and raised here he will join in with the other earthlings to fight for the championship. Dressed though in a Namik fighting uniform…"

"Wow how familiar is this, Goku vs. a Namik," spoke 18 to Krillin as she approached him.

"Yes, it is familiar. Reminds me of the good old days when Goku and I were in the Martial Art tournament before Raditz showed up all those years ago." Krillin chuckled as he went on, "I remember when Goku and Piccolo blew up the stadium, what a day that was. Heh…"

"Look at our new Goku friend out there though; I say he looks just like Gohan did at his age with his hair short like that. Actually I would say since you dressed him up just like Goku in that orange jump suit, he looks just like Gohan."

"I know, he is the spitting image of Goku when his hair grows out, but from what Piccolo said, he is the spitting image of Vegeta when he gets mad about something, said he gets just a psycho." Krillin began to laugh.

"Well let's watch and see how this fight turns out."

Goku entered the ring staring at his opponent who was dressed similar to the same style that Piccolo wore. They both stopped about ten feet from each other and took their fighting stances. They both stared at each other even after the bell rang for the fight to begin. They just stood there, measuring the other to their own skills. Then the Namik disappeared.

Chuck – "the Namik is doing the same thing that Vash did. Where did these fighters learn how to do that?"

Stacy – "I don't know Chuck…"

The Green Goblin appeared right in front of Goku, but up in the air and he kicked quickly at the left side of Goku's head, but in the blink of an eye, Goku's left arm blocked it. They stayed like that for a moment, the Namik in the air with his leg extended and Goku blocking it. It seemed like they were there for a very long time. Then suddenly the Namik spoke, "This is going to be a good fight," then both fighters disappeared.

Writer comment - intense? I hate cliffhangers...don't you-


	12. A quick defeat

(I am sorry again for not getting back to this story sooner, but now i am back and trying desperatly to make up for it. I would like to know if anyone is still following this story. read and review please. thanx :)

The Green Goblin appeared right in front of Goku, but up in the air and he kicked quickly at the left side of Goku's head, but in the blink of an eye, Goku's left arm blocked it. They stayed like that for a moment, the Namik in the air with his leg extended and Goku blocking it. It seemed like they were there for a very long time. Then suddenly the Namik spoke, "This is going to be a good fight," then both fighters disappeared. The crowd couldn't see the fight except for a few flashes of the two attacking each other. The flashes were so spread out that it looked as if they were in two places at once. When they finally came down and stopped for a breather, the crowd, the announcers, and everyone else were dead silent. Everyone was in complete aww. This generation of humans has never seen this kind of speed.

Both Goku and the Green Goblin were just a few feet away when the Namik spoke first, "You are very powerful Goku. I didn't think I would find a good challenge here at this tournament." The voice of the Namik seemed almost friendly but also dark as well, "But I guess if you are trained by Piccolo or any of the other Z fighters, you will be the one to beat."

"Your strong too Namik, but you will never be strong enough to beat me down."

"We shall se about that…" and with that, the Namik took off at Goku again, Goku braced for an attack but was surprised to find that the Namik went right through him. Something in the corner of Goku's eye caught his attention. It was a Ki blast, small but deadly. Goku merely knocked it away. The blast went up into the sky and blew up. The explosion made the crowd gasp as they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Goku looked up too see the Namik had his hands together near his waist and was summoning up energy for another attack, but this one was going to be much bigger. With Goku realizing what he was doing, he powered up and flew up above the Namik, the Goblin not noticing Goku at all. The Namik had his eyes still looking down trying to see where his opponent went and when he finally looked up, Goku's elbow met with his face. This attack knocking him down fast to the stadium were he crashed into the stone stage and left a crater. Goku was down quickly to see if the Namik was going to get up. Slowly he did. After he rose he spoke, "ouch…heh…I can – tell – you – are much stron – ger then – I – am," when the Namik was again at eye level with Goku he whispered so no one could hear him speak, "My name is Dende, guardian of the earth. After you win the tournament, come find me on the look out. I have something to share with you when you come. Good luck Sayian." After this the Namik turned around and walked off the stage holding his side and rubbing his head as he went. The announcer gasped at this move.

"Whoa ladies and gentlemen, after that great display of – whatever that was, the Namik has forfeited the match. This making…Goku the WINNER! And what a great victory it was for the young man. That has been the greatest display of power this tournament has seen in a long time. If I may recall the history of the tournament, I believe we haven't seen a display like this since the tournament that Pan, daughter of Gohan, was in over a hundred years ago. This is surly a surprise ladies and gentlemen. What do you think Stacy?" Chuck announced with a hint of astonishment in his voice.

"Your right Chuck, this is surly a display of the century. I don't think we will see anything like this again for quite awhile. Plus I am shocked at the growth of Goku over the years. I mean look at his skills and his technique, they are nothing like they were four years ago in our last tournament."

"Your right Stacy, I am impressed indeed. Well that ends our first round of today. Round two will commence after the fighters take a lunch and recover their strength for this evenings events. So tune in again this evening for all you TV watchers out there, and those who are here in the stands, be back in yours seats in two hours. From your team here on ZTV…"

In a duet of Stacy and Chuck, "See you all later fighter fans."

Goku came off the stage over to where Krillin was standing with 18 when Krillin spoke first, "Well I can't believe Dende was here in the tournament, kind of surprised that he gave up too. You must have really gave him one heck of a knock on his head."

"Well he powered up a really big energy wave, I didn't want that kind of display to go off so soon. He gave his true potential away when he started that attack. I just powered a little above him before he attacked and made sure I was back down hiding my power when I reached the stage."

"Good tactic Goku. I am sure you will have worse fights later on." With that said the new Z gang took off to Goku's room and ate in there. Miya sat next to Goku and was telling him how much she enjoyed watching him fight, Goku really not listening because he was stuffing his face, Miya though shortly following after him in an eating contest. Miya, though she has an appetite like Goku's, kept a very thin yet strong look. After they finished eating, Goku stretched out again for the next battle while Miya did the same right next to him. It came to his attention that she stayed around him a lot.

When Goku returned finally out to the stadium, he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. When he finally spotted its source he found his mom waving at him and his tipping his hat. Goku's mom was wearing a dress with roses all over it and a bonette. His dad had on his usual blue jeans, white shirt, belt buckle, and his famous black cowboy hat. Goku waved to them and they cheered him on to win, "We are here for you support, we hope you win hunny," spoke his mom, "Make us proud!" spoke his father. Goku turned to look out at the stadium when he was being tugged on by Miya.

"Goku, are those your parents?" Miya asked quietly.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well introduce me to them," she said more then asked.

"Oh…sorry, I didn't think out it. Ok well follow me." Goku ran on over to the rail where his parents were hanging over to see him. Goku jumped up over the rail along with Miya. He approached his parents and began the introductions, "Mom…Dad, this is Miya – Miya this is my mom and dad."

"Nice to meet you dear, where are you from?" Goku's mom asked.

"Oh I am from up north, deep in the mountains, near the hot springs that lies on top of the mountain." Replied Miya

"Oh dear, your father has taken me there once Goku, it was a great time."

"That's awesome because that is where I met Miya." Goku said.

"Great, Goku…its nice to see you dating someone," sprang his father quickly.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay here and banter, I must be going. I need to concentrate on the tournament – Miya if you would like you can stay here with my parents and talk. I must go."

"Ok babe, I will talk to you soon ok?" Miya kissed Goku shortly after she said that and walked with his parents back to their seats. Goku jumped back down and went to stand next to Krillin.

"Looks as if you are going to have an easy time fighting the next bunch of guys," Goku at this point had four more fights if he won them all. Only three other fighters had this as well, the other six only had three more to go. The guy Goku had to go up against next was a complete lucky guy to even win his first fight. Goku got out to meet the guy and he took one punch at Goku. Goku didn't even flinch. Shortly afterwards, Goku just pushed the man and he went flying off the ring. The next fight was very similar. After the day was finally over it stood as so:

Goku vs. Garth the destroyer

Vash the Stampede vs. Garrett

"Ladies and gentlemen that concludes tonight's events which will pick up tomorrow afternoon at 2:00. Hope to see you then." Chuck announced as he went off the air.

Goku went to find Krillin, but found himself without his master anywhere. Before Goku knew it, Miya was back at his side. She just came up to him, grabbed his hand and led him back to his assigned room. She led him in and closed the door behind her. She then took her fighter to his bed, through him down, took off her shirt, and jumped on top of him. Kissing Miya, Goku reached up and shut the lights off.


	13. Goku's Rage

Goku was out early the next day on the stage. He was sitting in the middle meditating on the day's events. Something was itching the back of his mind. It was almost like it was trying to warn him of something, of what he had no idea. When everyone came into the stage they found Goku still sitting where he was. He was there for many hours. The itch was getting bigger and bigger but he couldn't put his finger on it. He just stayed right where he was thinking and trying to focus on this warning his mind was giving him. Finally Krillin approached him and roused him from his meditation. Goku jerked around as if he was expecting something bad to happen. Walking back with Krillin off the stage he told his master of his thoughts. Krillin only said it was probably just the fact he may have to face Garrett, the one who had set fire to Goku's house and killed his dog in the confusion, but Goku knew it wasn't that at all. The feeling was warning him of something else, perhaps someone else.

"Ladies and gentlemen," began Chuck the announcer, "Welcome back to day two of the World Martial Art Tournament. Today will we see who has the courage and might to be the world's martial art's champion? I think so folks. First up today you will see Vash the Stampede vs. Garrett the winner of the last World Martial Arts Tournament. That should be a battle to of extreme skill, and deadly blows. Next right after that we will see the spectacular and flawless Goku vs. Bone Breaker! Both have fought well to get her but I will have to set my money on Goku for this match, what do you think Stacy?"

"Oh it will be no question who will win that, Goku has shown us all a great display of skill and strength. I mean do you all remember when he was punched in the face and it didn't even faze him. That is power if I have ever seen it."

"Quite right Stacy, but now what about the battle between Vash and Garrett? Do you think Vash has what it take to take down our World's Strongest Fighter?"

"Of course I do, Vash has displayed a kind of show similar to Goku's. He has also been almost completely flawless. I am betting to see both Vash and Goku in the finals; I believe that would make for an interesting battle."

"From what I am told Vash is a school mate and friend of Goku's; a fight between then would most defiantly be the fight of the century, but only time will tell. Now the tournament has begun. Vash and Garrett are now stepping on to the stage which was repaired last night after the amazing crash that the Namik had taken yesterday in his fight against Goku. Both fighters have bowed to each other and now are taking their ready stances."

Vash was standing ready as he was dressed in his normal red outfit trying to look like the TV show character Vash the Stampede from the show Trigun. Garrett was in a complete white ninja outfit with his white hair tied back into a ponytail. They both stood their ground for a moment before Garrett finally spoke, "Well Vash, I think you and I both know the other is skilled beyond normal humans of this planet. Just show me your power and bring it."

Vash stared at Garrett blankly, 'how could he know?' Vash thought to himself. "Ok Garrett, I will show you my power. Suddenly the whole stadium started to rumble as Vash started to power up. A burst of energy burst all around him shortly following the eruption that rumbled the stadium. He crouched a little as he began to growl. "Huuuuuhh!"

"Wow I had no idea that Vash knew how to hide his powers," Goku stated as he stared at the fight.

'I can't believe how strong he is either Goku', Krillin thought, 'Vash is as strong as Piccolo was when we fought Nappa. This should be an interesting fight…'

Finally Vash finished powering up and stood up straight as he looked back at his opponent expecting him to be afraid. Then Garrett spoke, "Impressive Vash…very impressive, but you are going to have to do better then that if you want to beat me," Garrett exploded with power as well cracking the ground below his feet in the process. Much faster at bringing his power out Garrett was done quickly.

'Oh my gosh, Garrett matched Vash's powers and just went over them just enough to ensure his victory, this doesn't look good for him,' again Krillin thinking to himself.

'This is going to be a tough fight Vash, I hope you can do it,' Goku's thoughts were for his friend's safety.

"Impressed Vash, I am just a little stronger then you are. I will give you the chance of stepping down now so I don't hurt you." Garrett was mocking Vash.

"Not a chance Garrett, I fight to the end. Besides, no matter how powerful you are, you will never be able to match me again." Vash replied.

"Is that so, then let's find out shall we –," Garrett flew at Vash disappeared and knocked Vash's legs out from under him. Garrett punched to continue his combo and hit nothing but air. Vash was quickly behind him swinging a left at Garrett, but barely missed. Attack after attack they fought, but Garrett was always one up on Vash. Finally they both stopped facing each other. Looks of anger were shared before they lept into the sky attacking at each other again. The audience couldn't keep up with the fight. Suddenly the stage exploded as Vash was slammed into it hard. Garrett came down, grabbed Vash by the back of the head and smashed it into the ground. Vash quickly recovered, rolled over and gut punched Garrett, this throwing the warrior far up into the air. Vash chased after him, cloths torn up, his trench coat discarded and his face bloody. He now only wore a black tank top for a shirt. Vash blocked a Ki Blast and shot one himself up close into Garrett's stomach, burning his shirt off completely. Even Garrett looked a little surprised at the quick attack, but also seemed unhurt. He quickly reacted with a round house and an over the head kick that knocked Vash back the ground, but bouncing back like a rubber ball, Vash was back on the offensive. Although the smile on his face was big and happy with the current fight, Vash was stopped in mid air by a hand gesture by Garrett. Then words were exchanged. Garrett curled into a ball just after the word exchange was given, and then he threw his limbs in all directions. This was followed by a nova of energy that knocked Vash tumbling through that air away. Fear fell over Vash's face as he just stood and watched Garrett slap him to the ground.

Shock raced to Goku's face as he watched in horror. Vash was at his full power potential, but still was no match for Garrett. What Krillin said under his breath next was confusing to Goku, "Amazing – this Garrett is as powerful as Vegeta was when he first came to earth…" Krillin's jaw was dropped just a little at how powerful this human from earth had become.

Goku's eyes went back to the fight just in time to see Garrett just sitting on top of Vash punching him over and over again. "He's going to kill him!" Goku shouted wildly, "Do something!" Goku found no response from anyone. Rage filling his heart and power growing, Goku began to fly toward the ring but was stopped by Krillin.

"No Goku," he said darkly, "this is Vash's fight; its not yours yet."

"But he is killing him!" Goku pointed forward as he turned to see a calm look upon Krillin's face. "We have to stop him…"

"If you interfere you WILL BE disqualified! We can't have that, it would mean he wins." Goku's power was now surging around him and he was reading himself for the battle. The feeling in his heart for his friend was giving him new power.

Garrett stopped suddenly and looked straight at Goku, a questioning look upon his face, 'his power,' he thought, 'is amazing. It actually might rival my own.' Vash then stood up, kicked Vash's bloodied body off the arena and walked toward the center of the stage. Goku ignored Krillin's warnings and was on the stage in the blink of an eye.

"Garrett – you will not win today…I will defeat you for this."

"Going to avenge your friend Goku, funny, you didn't avenge your dog when it died, so what says you will do that today."

"I will show you Garrett – I will show you right now…" Goku powered up even more, rage, anger, and furry engulfed his face.

The referee quickly interfered, "Boys remember the final fight is tomorrow when you both are rested and you can truly give the audience a good show."

"Trust me fat man, it will be…" Garrett was smiling a deep evil grin with a light bit of laughter under his breath. "Goku, let me assure you, you do not stand a chance against me, I have been trained way to well."

"You have learned nothing; you were not taught by Piccolo… you know nothing."

"To learn what I know I don't need him. I learned under a better master then you Goku, I learned from one who will own this planet soon after I win this tournament."

Goku was still powering up even more, but now his hair was beginning to stand on end. "There is only one flaw, you won't win Garrett…I will…"

Garrett began to laugh but was quickly silenced by a fist in his face that knocked him out off the stage.


	14. The face of the enemy revealed

"You are so dead," said a voice underneath a pile of ruble of debris just outside of ring. In just seconds the debris exploded in all directions and a man with no shirt on with white hair emerged from the aftermath. His hair was now wild and covering his face. Energy was flowing over his body as he stood just off stage.

"Garrett is out of the ring and he looks pissed, the match is over…" stated the announcer just before Goku had replied back to Garrett.

"Bring it on…" before he finished Garrett was right in his face attacking.

"Whow…Garrett you are disqualified, Goku is the victor!" the announcer stood shocked as the two just went neck to neck in an awesome battle.

There attacks were matching the others, as fast as they were going, neither one slowed down one bit. The fight continued on for another ten minutes just like this, punch for punch, and kick for kick. Even as long as they have been fighting they still didn't even break a sweat.

The audience began to relax out of shock when suddenly Goku was knocked into the stadium. Gasps were heard all around from the seats of all the viewers, but before the dust cleared from the fall, Goku was already standing up waiting for something more. Goku quickly crouched and then took off into the air with a blast of energy to lift him skyward. When he was face to face with Garrett, Garrett looked him straight in the eyes and states a famous question usually spoken by the enemies of a hero from times past,

"Enough of this warm-up, time to get down to business."

"Sure. Show me your power Garrett – and don't hold back." Goku crossed his arms to wait for the show.

Garrett crouched and began to power up.

"Whow," spoke Krillin, "they are going higher! Goku can't match him if he goes any higher then – never mind he is going to beat Goku because he is stronger."

"If I know Goku's type, and I do, he will meet his requirements to win," stated 18 quickly.

After he completed finally powering fully up, Garrett spoke to Goku, "That look of shock on your face shows me that you are afraid of my awesome powers. You never did stand a chance in the first place Goku."

"This look of shock means I am shocked and relieved I don't have to try very hard to out power you, watch this…" with that, Goku extended his right hand in front of him and made a fist. At that very moment his fist closed and then he too began to power up.

"I won't let you!" Garrett rushed in and knocked Goku into the east stadium bleachers.

An explosion of dust erupted from where the east side stadium used to stand.

Off the stage, medics were putting Vash on a stretcher and moving out of the arena area. Krillin spotted them and quickly followed. 18 stared after him for a moment but then returned her eyes to the fight. Goku was now back, out of the dust of what was left of the east side of the stadium. When all was visible again, 18 could see many people injured and/or dead. Her heart sank as she realized that all the people around the stadium were in danger, but none were moving for they were in shock from what they were witnessing. Quickly she ran around the arena gathering up police and medics to attend to those who were injured.

Krillin followed Vash to a back room where doctors began work on him. Krillin butted his way in. "I need to give him something or he will die!" Krillin shouted at the doctors. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a small bean. Krillin then forced the little thing into Vash's throat. Slapping his face, Krillin was trying to wake Vash just enough to eat he small bean. Finally after several tries, the boy woke.

"Eat the bean," Krillin said under his breath. Vash did as Krillin wished and in just moments, the boy was bright eyed as ever.

"What happened?" Vash demanded quickly. Krillin explained the fight to him and told him Goku was out there right now fighting Garrett, "This I have to see," said Vash with a smile as he got up and ran back out to where everything was happening. The doctors stood in shock to see the boy up and running so fast. Krillin followed quickly behind.

Goku and Garrett were still fighting but Garrett was winning. He was hitting Goku at every turn.

"Goku wasn't given the time to power up. Garrett is trying to win by knocking Goku out before the boy has a chance to prove himself." Krillin told Vash.

18 spoke up next, "Even if Goku was at his full potential, Garrett would still be to powerful for Goku to handle."

"We will only know if he is given a moment to find out. Goku is already the victor. Right when the match began Goku knocked Garrett off the stage." Krillin explained to Vash, "I don't know why Garrett is still trying to hard to win, its not like he will get the chance to move on to the Galaxy Tournament."

"Galaxy Tournament, what is that?" Vash asked quickly.

"It is the next tournament you can fight in if you win here on earth. See, every fifty years a tournament is held to see who the strongest fighter in the Universe is. To get to the tournament, you must be the victor of your planet and galaxy. Old friends of mine joined in it many years ago. Piccolo and I were trying to train Goku to win this tournament so he could move on to the Galaxy tournament."

"But why is it so important to win in the Universe Tournament?" Vash asked

"Because Vash, the victor's home planet can not be attacked by any force in the Universe and right now Earth has been sighted in for an invasion for over two hundred years. The only reason this planet hasn't seen any invader is because of Piccolo, me, and my old friends."

"So your saying if Goku wins here today, which he techniquely has, he will go off this planet to fight in another tournament?"

"Yes," replied Krillin and 18 with a bit of announce in their voices.

"Trippy," said Vash as he returned his glare out to the fight.

"DIE GOKU…DIE!" Garrett screamed as he continuously punched his enemy down into the stadium, Goku unable to fight back. Garrett stopped for a moment, raised his hands above his head and muttered, "Now it is over," then he threw his arms down toward the fallen Goku and blasted him down deep into the ground.

Everyone in the stands stood motionless, Krillin, Vash, and even 18 stood shocked waiting for Goku to get back up, but nothing happened.

"I won…I WON!" Garrett threw his hands up into the air wildly. "Lord Frieza I have won!"

"FRIEZA! How can that be I know he is dead!" Krillin's eyes were big and his mouth dropped open as he looked panicked and scared.

"Who is Frieza?" asked Vash confused.

"He is someone an old friend of ours killed many many years ago, but how could he be alive now?"

"We are going to be doomed if Goku was just killed."

"Why is Goku so important to you two? Is he something special or something?"

"Yes he is special; he is the very last of his kind in existence. See over the last fifty years, everyone actually related to Goku by blood has been killed, and he comes from a very powerful blood line. Someone has been trying to exterminate him and everyone from his family because he is the only one who can defeat the one doing so. Which now we know who it is…Frieza."

"Well Goku isn't dead, he can't be…he never lets me down when it comes to anything…at least I hope."

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have won and the descendant of the two most famous Saiyans is now dead! Lord Frieza will be so happy with me for my triumph! AAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" –an explosion erupts from beneath Garrett stopping his laugh, "huh?"

"Goku…" whispered Krillin

BOOM! The entire stage goes up into a huge eruption like a volcano. Emerging from the crator that was left is Goku. Blood trailing off the side of his face and arm, he stands in mid air looking at Garrett who in turn, was greatly afraid.

Words were then spoken that chilled the spine of Garrett and everyone who was still alive in the audience, "Now I am ready Garrett…show me what you got."


End file.
